


The Silver Bear Trap

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fantasy, Female Reader, Forbidden Love, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu! Fantasy AU, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Werewolf Relationship, I love bokuto, Licking, Love Triangles, Magic, Mates, NOT ABO just .... similar, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert, Werewolf, Werewolf Bokuto Koutarou, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Keiji Akaashi, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You were walking through the woods to collect the unfortunate animals caught in the traps you set the day before, and find that you accidentally caught a human! You rush over to apologize and free him only to realize … he’s not a human at all.Warning: detailed wound and medical treatment descriptionAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktok
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	1. A Simple Phrase

You hike through the woods, sweat dripping down your back as you struggle to carry your basket of rabbit carcasses. You wouldn’t have set so many traps had you known you would have been so successful. You can’t really complain though. The extra work is definitely worth the money you are going to make at the market. You smile, and your new-found joy powers you as you heave your bounty to your last trap, a large bear trap set near a common foraging field of the local deer. You actually hoped you were unsuccessful in capturing a deer seeing as it would be nearly impossible to lug it back to your house. If it was empty, you would just check it again tomorrow. As you approach the field you hear a low whimpering. Had you accidentally caught a wolf?

You peek through the line trees around the clearing and see a man caught in your trap. His leg is bloody and torn to shreds in the jaws of the bear trap, and his bareback is facing you, covered in bug bites and scratches. Shit, how long had he been trapped here? What did he have to fend off? You run to him, “Sir! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, let me help you…” as you reach the man and place a hand on his shoulder, he whips around with a growl and pins you to the ground. The air is knocked from your lungs as he bears his teeth and digs his nails… no … claws into your wrists. You yelp in pain as you helplessly look up at the werewolf. He has white-grey hair with black streaks running through it, one black and one white-grey ear currently laying flat against his head, and large golden eyes that are currently brimming with tears. 

He opens his mouth with a snarl, ready to rip out your throat when you scream, “WAIT!” He pauses a mere inch away from your throat and growls impatiently. You quickly continue, “you’re in pain, let me help you! I can release the trap. I can free you. Are you hungry? I have a basket of dead rabbits and some water. I can bandage your wound, please don’t kill me. Let me help you!” He thinks for a moment, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. You could feel the heat rolling off his body. He must have a fever. The poor thing. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I can make you feel better, I promise,” you add. He finally lets go of your wrists and sits up, climbing off of you but keeping his eyes trained on you, intensely. You sigh in relief and sit up, rubbing your bloody wrists. 

You look over to the man and notice that he is not just shirtless but completely naked. You blush and look away, clearing your throat, “Ok, I am going to release the trap first. To do that, I am going to take out my knife, but I am not going to use it on you. I just need it for leverage. Okay?” You turn back to him and he nods his head, still on high alert. You take out your knife and crawl over to the bear trap. The scene before you was … brutal. It looked as if the man had thrashed around and tried to rip it off. You could see bone. He might never be able to walk again. You take a deep breath and reach in to find the release. He growls as your hand brushes against his leg. You pull your hand back, “I’m sorry, but I need to touch and move you around a little. I know it’s going to hurt but … here.” You hand him your leather belt.

He looks at it confused. You fold it up, “you put it in your mouth like this,” you demonstrate, “so when it hurts, you can bite down on it. That way you don’t bite your lip.” He curiously takes the belt and gently puts it between his sharp teeth. “Good! Just like that,” you say with a smile, and he seems to perk up at the praise, his ears twitching slightly and raising from their defensive position flat against his head. “I’m going back in. Ready?” He nods and you focus back on the trap. The poor thing whimpers and whines as you work the trap open, peeling it off his brutalized leg with a significant amount of effort. 

Finally, you pull the bloodied trap off his leg and toss it to the side. He immediately tries to get up with a hiss of pain, but you quickly place a hand on his chest, “please stop. Just stay right there. It’s not safe to walk yet.” He whimpers and sits back down. “There we go, good boy, just like that.” You hesitantly pet his head, worried he may snap at you, but the kind words and your soft hand relax him immediately. He leans into your touch. “Good boy,” you coo and he nuzzles into your hand. You hear a thumping from behind him and look over to see a cute white-grey and black tail wagging back and forth. You smile and pet him for a little longer. 

With your hand still running through his hair, you speak, “Ok, I need to treat your wound now. I am going to clean it with water, disinfect it, and wrap it with bandages. It’s going to hurt, but I need to do it so you can heal. Okay?” He nods and you stand up. He tries to follow you, whimpering. You hold him down again, “it’s okay! You’re okay. I’m coming back. I just need to get my bag from behind the trees. I dropped them when I ran over to check on you. I’m coming back, I promise.” He stares up at you with literal puppy dog eyes as you pet his head one more time. As you go to pull your hand away, he quickly licks your arm and you giggle, “That tickles!” His tail starts thumping on the ground again. 

You get up and run over to your things, quickly dragging them back over to the injured wolf. His nose is going crazy as he sniffs the air, smelling your basket of rabbits. You smile, “Would you like one?” He nods enthusiastically. “Alright, after I finish cleaning your wound. It’s gonna hurt, so I need you to bite down on the belt again.” He blushes and looks away. “What’s wrong?” He squirms a little, embarrassed, then presents you with the destroyed leather belt. It had been torn to pieces by his sharp teeth. You smile, “That's ok. I don’t have another belt soooo … you can have the rabbit now while I treat your wound. Chew on it to distract yourself.” He nods happily as his tail stirs up the dirt behind him. 

You hand him a rabbit, and he immediately bites in, causing the bones to crunch as you start treating his wound. You walk him through every step as you do it so you don’t scare him. After a few minutes, the rabbit is gone and his wound is dressed. You look at him proudly, your hands covered in his blood and his mouth covered in the rabbit’s, “All done! You did so good!” He smiles and scoots forward, grabbing you and pulling you into his chest, making you straddle his hips, and hugging you tightly as he starts licking your face. You yelp, startled by the sudden action, then start to laugh, pushing away his face, “Hey, hey, hey that tickles. Plus you’re gonna get me all bloody.”  
“I’ll just lick that blood off too!” You turn to him wide-eyed, “You can talk?”  
“Yep!”  
“Why did you wait until now?”  
“Because I was really wolfie before and it’s hard to talk the more wolf you are.” You look at him confused, so he continues, “like, I can shift from full-on badass wolf to purely human, and you found me kinda half and half cause I was in survival mode, so I got wolfie, but I couldn’t go full wolf, because with my foot in the trap the shift would have broken my bone.” 

He flashes a beaming smile at you, and you notice that his once razor-sharp teeth are now flat except for his canines, which remain pointy. Also, his claws are gone, but he still has the fuzzy ears and tails. He’s more human than before, and he’s absolutely adorable. You smile and scratch behind his ears. He closes his eyes and leans into your hand, chuckling happily. “How are you feeling now?” you ask. “Much better now that such a pretty girl saved me!” You blush as he licks your cheek again, “You really like licking me.”  
“That’s because I love you!” This man was way too cute for his own good. You giggle, “Aw, I love you too um … oh what’s your name?”  
“Kōtarō Bokuto! What’s yours?”  
“[Y/N], it’s nice to meet you Bokuto.”  
“[Y/N] … I like that!” He licks you again. You place a hand over his mouth, “Wait, Bokuto.”  
“What’s wrong?” he says, muffled into your hand. You giggle, “Well it’s just that humans don’t lick each other, so it’s weird when you lick me on my face.” 

“Oh …” he says sadly, then he immediately perks back up, “then I’ll just lick you everywhere else instead!” You blush at the connotations of his declaration, and before you can stop him, he leans your head to the side and licks a long stripe up your neck. Unprepared for the sensation, you involuntarily let out a little moan. Bokuto pauses, his ears perking up. You are absolutely mortified. Then, he licks your neck again, and you shiver. “So the face isn’t ok, but you really like it when I lick your neck?” You are unsure what to say. You did like it, but that was far too embarrassing to admit. Bokuto isn’t bothered by your silence, “That makes sense! I like being licked on the neck too, soooo,” he licks your neck again, and you tightly grip the fabric of your pants, unsure what to do with your hands. He smiles against your throat, his tone dropping an octave, and his next words coming out with a growl, “I’ll just lick you everywhere I like to be licked.” 

He starts licking your neck again, letting his tongue travel down to your collarbone and up to your chin, switching then to gently mouthing at your jaw. His teeth gently scrape against you, and you squirm in his lap, feeling his cock stiffen beneath you. You moan gently, and he growls, going back to licking your neck as his hands grope your ass. This was getting out of hand. A horney werewolf had you in his lap, and you were powerless to stop him. You weakly place a hand on his chest, “B … Bokuto, wait. What are you doing?”  
“Licking you,” he punctuates his statement with a lick to your jaw, “duh,” he chuckles. “I know that, but … why?”  
“Because you’re my mate, and I want to make you feel good!”  
“Your what?” You do a double-take at the wolf holding you. 

He squeezes you and licks your chin again, “My mate, silly!”  
“Ok, ok,” you lean back a little so you can look him in the eyes. He looks (and feels) excited. “Bokuto, can you explain to me what a mate is?” He nods, “A mate is your life partner, and you have pups together and love each other until you die.” You blink in shock, “oh … so why am I your mate?”  
“Because we love each other!” Oops, turns out there was no such thing as casual love in werewolf culture. A simple phrase had just created a world of confusion. What should you do? You didn’t want to disrespect the powerful wolf that was currently holding you, but you couldn’t be his mate. 

Just as you are about to stutter through your response, you are interrupted by the growl of a large, black wolf. You stiffen and instinctively pull yourself closer to Bokuto. He, however, does not seem scared at all. In fact, he’s happy, “AKAASHI!” He lunges forward to pull the wolf into a group hug but is quickly stopped by his injured leg. He yelps in pain at the sudden pressure. “Bokuto!” you yell, “be careful.” You climb off his lap to examine his wound. It has started bleeding through the wrap already, “Bokuto, this isn’t good. It’s bleeding too much.” A new voice speaks from beside you, “What happened?” You jump and turn to see a beautiful man with black hair and blue eyes kneeling next to you and staring intensely at the wound. You shiver, incredibly intimidated, “He got caught in a trap I set…”  
“YOU set?” the man growls, snapping his blue eyes towards you aggressively. 

Before you can respond, a low growl comes from Bokuto, and Akaashi freezes, every muscle in his body stiff and at attention. “Akaashi, don’t touch her,” Bokuto commands, and Akaashi’s ears flatten to his head, his tail tucking under him as he bows, “I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” Bokuto relaxes, “it’s okay. She may have set the trap, but as soon as she realized she had caught me in it, she ran over, freed me, fed me, and treated my wound. It was an accident, and I’m ok now.” Akaashi looks questioningly at Bokuto’s still bleeding wound, “Bokuto-san, you’re not okay. That should have healed by now.” You hold up a hand, “I only just dressed it, and it was a pretty deep wound.”  
“Werewolves have advanced healing. A mere bear trap shouldn’t have done this to him. Where is it?” You point to the discarded bear trap and Akaashi reaches over, but as soon as his hand touches the metal he pulls it back, hissing in pain.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto yells and reaches out for him. You place a hand on his chest, trying to keep him down, “Bokuto! You have to stop moving!” He growls at you and you sit back. Akaashi comes back over, “I’m okay, Bokuto-san. The bear trap is coated in silver.”  
“Ooooh, that’s why it hurt so much.” Akaashi nods, “Exactly, this human must not have gotten all of the silver flakes out. But perhaps we should ask her why she even has silver traps and weapons in the first place.” The two wolves glare at you, and you shake your head nervously, “I … I don’t! Or I mean I do, I guess, but I didn’t know. That was just a bear trap on sale at the market. I didn’t buy it because it was silver. I just needed a large trap to catch a deer in.” 

Akaashi leans forward and sniffs you skeptically, “Seems like she’s telling the truth.” Bokuto smiles, “See, she’s nice. It was an accident. But, [Y/N], I um … I do need you to get all the silver out.” You nod, “Of course!” You get your first aid kit and quickly go to work, removing every possible speck of metal you see, “How will I know when I’ve gotten it all?”  
“You’ll know,” Akaashi says as Bokuto squeezes his hand to cope with the pain. “But I can’t see anymore, and nothing has changed.”  
“Yeah, this is why we hate silver-coated objects. The flakes that come off are minuscule and hide in the smallest crevices,” Akaashi removes his hand from Bokuto’s and comes over, then shoves a clawed finger deep into the wound. Bokuto screams, and you watch in horror as Akaashi digs around Bokuto’s leg until he hisses in pain and pulls his finger out. 

You watch in fascination as the flesh of Bokuto’s leg seems to magically stitch itself together. You can see nerves and fibers reconnect until the wound is gone, “Woah.” Bokuto smirks, “yeah, I’m pretty awesome, aren’t I.”  
“Every werewolf can do that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says. Bokuto pouts, and Akaashi turns to you with a bloody and swollen finger. A small silver fleck is sticking out of his skin like a deadly splinter. “So that’s how you found it,” you say as you get your tweezers and pull the metal out, wrapping it in the used bandages as Akaashi’s finger returns to normal. Bokuto hesitantly flexes and stretches his leg a couple of times before he jumps up, “HEY HEY HEY LOOK AT ME! BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!” Akaashi sighs, and you are reminded by Bokuto’s jumping and bouncing that these two men are very naked, and it is impossible to ignore now that they are standing up and moving around. 

“Yes you are, Bokuto-san. Now let’s get going. The pack is worried sick about where you’ve been,” Akaashi says as he shits back into a black wolf. Good, one naked man down, one to go. “ALRIGHT!” Bokuto yells, pumping a fist in the air, “come on [Y/N], time to meet the pack!” He walks over to pick you up, and Akaashi promptly shifts back into his humanoid form, “What? Bokuto, she’s not coming with us.”  
“Yes she is, she’s my mate!”  
“She’s your what?!?!?”


	2. A Fictional Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Akaashi come to a semi-consensual agreement.

You sit awkwardly in the middle of the clearing while the two werewolves fight at the treeline. They argue in hushed whispers except for when Bokuto forgets to be quiet and raises his voice, but Akaashi always quickly shushes him. You start making a daisy chain with the flowers around you when the men finally come back, and neither seems happy. “So,” Akaashi says, “Bokuto and I have decided…” Bokuto cuts him off with a grumble, crosses his arms, and pouts, “This wasn’t my decision.”  
“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi takes a deep breath, “It’s too soon for the two of you to be mates. Bokuto has to court you, and you have to wait until the next full moon to bond with each other. If you still want to be mates then, I won’t stop you.” 

This certainly wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t as bad as the alternative. You didn’t have to reject Bokuto right this minute, but you would still have to reject him in about 2 weeks. You had hoped Akaashi would be able to shut this down completely, but weren’t surprised that he couldn’t. Bokuto seemed like a stubborn individual. Still, you were positive you could make Bokuto fall out of love with you in 2 weeks. It should be easy to make him see how difficult being mated to a human would be.

You smile, “Ok, so basically we have to date before we get married. Makes perfect sense to me,” you say, and the two wolves cock their heads to the side in unison, confused. “What’s that?” Bokuto asks. “The human equivalent of what you guys are talking about. Courting is called dating, and then being mates is like being married.” Bokuto nods enthusiastically, “YES! I like that! Lets date.” Perfect, now if you could just buy a little more time to make him fall out of love with you, that would be ideal. “Great, but why do we have to make a decision in two weeks? What if we want to date or court for longer? Dating can be really fun.” Akaashi looks at you, suspicious of your intentions as he responds, “Well, if you don’t mate before the full moon, Bokuto might kill you.” 

Your face turns pale, “Wh ...what?” That changed your plans “We shift on the full moon and lose all control. If you’re not recognized as an official member of the pack, we might attack you,” Akaashi says, cooly. You look at Bokuto, and he looks ashamed. “S...So if I don’t mate with Bokuto, I’ll die?” your voice cracks. “What, nonononono,” Bokuto kneels down and takes your hands in his, “We just need to officially become mates before the full moon.”  
“Or,” Akaashi cuts in, “You call this off and go home before the full moon.” Bokuto’s ears lower to his head sadly, “yeah or that ….” then his ears suddenly pop back up, “But you won’t, right?”  
“Wait,” you avoid answering his question, “Akaashi, you said I would have to go home before the full moon, where would I be living?” you ask. Bokuto cocks his head, confused, “What do you mean? You’d be with me. You’d have to be with me so I can court you.” 

Perfect! This was the perfect opening to make him realize what a bad idea this was. “Bokuto,” you gently pat his hand, “I can’t live with werewolves. Do you know what humans eat or drink?” He looks to Akaashi for an answer, but the black-haired wolf just shrugs. Bokuto turns back to you, “Um … no. But I can learn! I can catch anything for you!”  
“I bet you can, but humans also need vegetables, and we have to cook our meat over a fire. We also have to use that fire to boil and disinfect water. I can’t just drink from rivers. So I would need cooking utensils like pots and pans. Humans just aren’t made for living in the wild.” You have to admit, it hurts a little to see the cute wolf in front of you deflate more and more as you continue talking. He looks so sad. You reach up to scratch behind his ears, and he whimpers, pulling you into another tight hug. “Oh, shhhh Bokuto, it’s okay,” you say comfortingly as you continue to pet him. 

Seems like you didn’t have to worry at all about 2 weeks not being enough time. This was working out perfectly. Then, Bokuto pulls away, a determined look shining in his golden eyes, “NO! You will be my mate! We’ll make this work. Let’s go get your human supplies. I’ll carry them! It will be easy.”  
“Um, okay, wait,” you stutter, “Even if we can lug what I need around, I would slow your pack down.”  
“What do you mean? We don’t migrate. We have a little cave where everyone lives!”  
“Will your pack accept me?”  
“Yes! You’re my mate!”  
“Okay, wait,” you really didn’t want to bring it up, but you couldn’t think of anything else that might deter him, “What if we can’t mate?” He looks confused, “You have a vagina don’t you?” You blush and look away, “I me ..mean….oh I … yes, BUT …. You are supposed to have ... pups with your mate right? That's what you said.” You look back at him and see that he is slowly starting to understand what you are saying. “Bokuto,” you hold his hand, “I don’t think humans and werewolves can have babies or pups together.”

Akaashi is noticeably tense behind Bokuto. Bokuto glances over his shoulder at Akaashi, and the two of them share a heavy look. The silent message that passes over their irises is sorrowful and indecipherable to onlookers. It’s intimate, and suddenly you feel as if you shouldn’t be there. Bokuto turns back to you with a serious determination in his eyes, “Don’t … there are ways to overcome that. That’s not an excuse. I can’t … do you not love me?” his lower lip quivers. What you said struck a nerve that you didn’t know you had to be wary of. There was more happening here than you understood. 

You cup his cheek in your palm, and he leans into it. You were staring at a cracked heart, and you couldn’t bear shattering it. You lean forward and close your eyes, gently pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss. You pull away and he looks confused. He’s blushing, but very confused, “What was that?” You stroke his cheek with your thumb, “It’s what humans do instead of licking. It’s called a kiss.” He reaches up and rubs a calloused thumb on your soft lower lip, “Kissing? It’s … weird. But I wouldn’t mind trying it again.” As he begins to lean in, Akaashi loudly clears his throat, causing Bokuto to jump. 

Akaashi’s cold blue eyes bore into your very soul as he delivers his question in a somber tone, “Do you love Bokuto? Do you want to be his mate?” Bokuto looks at you hopefully and you take a deep breath, “Yes.” His eyes shimmer as he howls and tackles you to the ground, pinning you down and licking your face enthusiastically. “Bo … Bokuto! Not the face!” He giggles and licks your neck as you squirm under him. Finally, he resigns to your shoving on his bare chest and sits up, his tail swatting your legs as it wags. Akaashi has his back turned to you. 

You sit up, “Okay, I’ll go get the supplies I need, and I’ll meet you back here.” Bokuto pouts, “No, I’m coming with you, I have to keep my mate safe!” Akaashi grumbles, “Not mates yet.” If Bokuto hears him, he doesn’t acknowledge it. You stand up, “Well um … there are several problems with that. Humans won’t take kindly to werewolves being in their village.”  
“I can turn fully human!” Bokuto yells excitedly. “Okay, okay, you can, but even if you turn fully human, you are still nude, and humans need to wear clothes in public.” Bokuto thinks for a moment, “Then I’ll just turn into a wolf!” You shake your head, “Humans would shoot any stray wolves, and people would be suspicious if you accompanied me. I’ve never had wolves before, so two fully grown wolves following me would raise some alarm. It would just be easier if you stayed here.” 

Bokuto pouts, deep in thought … and he’s so fucking cute. You sigh, “Okay, we can sneak around the back of town, but you have to stay in your wolf form and do everything I say!” When did you get so weak-willed? He jumps, “HEY HEY HEY, LET’S DO THIS!” You laugh at the display until Bokuto quickly shifts into a wolf, and your laugh dies off as your jaw drops open in awe. 

Standing in front of you is an almost 6 foot tall white-grey and black wolf with sharp, golden eyes. The massive beast wags his tail and pants at you, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. If he were 10x smaller, he would be adorable, but this is terrifying. “Ok, so when I came up with that last plan, I didn’t realize you would be so … massive,” you say looking up at Bokuto. Akaashi’s black wolf walks forward huffing in a canine version of a chuckle. He is about ¾ the size of Bokuto. Not as massive but still abnormally large for a normal wolf. You can’t help but stare until Bokuto nudges you with his wet nose and breaks you out of your trance. You don’t know how it’s possible for a wolf, but he looks smug. You stick out your tongue and rub the top of his muzzle with your hand. It’s surprisingly soft, and he leans into your touch. 

You clap your hands together, “Alrighty then, let’s do this!” You walk over to your large basket of rabbits and bag of used traps and heave them over your shoulder with a little grunt. Bokuto noses you square in the back and almost knocks you off your balance. You turn around with a frown, “What?” He gently nips at the basket. “Bokuto, you can’t eat these.” He huffs and nips at it again. Then, Akaashi gently takes the bag of traps in his mouth. “Ooooh you want to help carry these!” Bokuto nods, and you let the wolves hold your things as you start walking back to town. Not even 5 minutes later, Bokuto noses you in the back again. You turn around with your hands on your hips, and he leans down. “Do … do you want me to ride you?” you ask. Bokuto winks and Akaashi gently kicks him, disapprovingly. Bokuto dramatically whimpers, and you and Akaashi both roll your eyes. “Alright,” you say as you walk around to his side and climb onto his neck. It takes some jumping and a little help from Akaashi, but you are soon riding a massive werewolf through the forest. 

The three of you quickly reach the edge of the forest near your hut. You slide off of Bokuto, “Okay, the two of you need to crouch down and stay low. I shouldn’t be more than 30 minutes.” You rub Bokuto’s nose, and his tail loudly thumps against the trees behind him, almost cracking their trunks. Akaashi quickly places a paw on Bokuto’s tail and holds it down with a huff. You smile and grab your bags from the wolves. They really spoiled you by carrying these through the woods. You look at the overflowing basket of rabbits and take four out, giving them to Akaashi and Bokuto. You didn’t need the money from selling them, and this would make the remaining trip much easier. Bokuto’s tail escapes Akaashi’s paw and hits the trees again. With a little effort, Akaashi catches it again. 

\-----------

Once inside your hut, you close the door and slide down it until you are sitting on your cold, wooden floor. Shit … Shit! Akaashi asked you if you loved Bokuto AND if you wanted to be his mate. You couldn’t lie to them, because you were pretty sure they could smell if you were lying. So you said yes, and that wasn’t a lie. You did love Bokuto, just not in the same way he loved you. And you didn’t want to be his mate, but you purposefully only said ‘yes’ once. You only answered one question, but they assumed it applied to both. Bokuto was determined to … mate you. Your original plan of making him fall out of love with you just wasn’t going to work. He was committed to you.

How would he react if you rejected him? Would he hurt you? You shiver at the thought. What could you do? You were in too deep. Maybe if you had just rejected him when Akaashi showed up, you wouldn’t be in this mess. But now .. now it would just piss them off to know you had been lying to them. On the other hand, the longer you wait, the angrier they would be, and that anger would be especially dangerous once you were with their entire pack. You needed to end this now. It had gone on for too long. 

You hear a sharp knock at your door. “Who is it?” you ask. “It’s me, we need to talk,” Akaashi says. You shoot up and open the door. Sure enough, he’s buck naked in your back yard. “Jesus Christ!” you grab his wrist and pull him in, quickly closing the door behind him. “Did anyone see you?” you ask. “No. We need to talk.” You huff and cross your arms, “You already said that.”  
“You don’t want to be Bokuto’s mate.” You freeze, “I … I …” He cuts you off, “Don’t lie to me. You don’t want to be his mate. That’s understandable. Bokuto is a kind-hearted and trusting helpless romantic. He was quick to latch onto you because of recent events.” The cold way in which he says ‘recent events’ lets you know that he will not be elaborating, and you are not invited to ask for such. Akaashi continues, “So, you can reject him now and I’ll deal with the fall out on our end, or,” he takes a deep breath and speaks hesitantly, “I have an idea. It’s an unconventional arrangement, but I believe it will make everyone happy.” 

You look out the window, then turn to Akaashi, “How long do we have until Bokuto comes looking for us?”  
“At least an hour. I sent him off to find a flower that doesn’t exist. He’ll look for a while then get frustrated and go back to where you left us.” You smile, “You know him really well, don’t you?” He crosses his arms, “For the arrangement, you would agree to be his mate and have his pups, but you would not be required to live with the pack on the condition that …” he takes a deep breath, “you let Bokuto and I be mates too.” You raise an eyebrow at the request. “So … Bokuto would have two mates?” Akaashi nods. Everything was starting to make sense. “You love each other, but you can’t be mates?” you ask. “Yes. Bokuto is the Alpha of our tribe, so it is imperative that he reproduces. I can’t … well we are both male so we can’t reproduce together. Because of this, we can’t officially be mates. I believe that since you are human, you will be able to share Bokuto. The bonding ceremony shouldn’t attach you as strongly as it would two wolves.”

You walk over and sit down in your living room chair as you silently digest the information presented to you. Akaashi starts to get nervous from your extended silence. You take a deep breath, “So I would mate with Bokuto and have his pups. Since I am human, our mating bond shouldn’t be too strong to stop him from also being your mate. You know I don’t want to be his mate. You know I don’t love him like that. But, I may be your only chance to be in a relationship with him, so you want me to help you by lying to him and pretending to love him?” You glare at Akaashi. He huffs, “It sounds bad when you put it that way.”  
“But that's what you want, right?” He clenches his fists, “Yes.”  
“Won’t this hurt him? We’d be lying to him.”  
“He doesn’t have to know.”  
“Just because I don’t want to be his mate doesn’t mean I want to hurt him. If he finds out I’m only being his mate so the two of you can fuck, it would break his heart!” Akaashi growls and takes a step forward, but you don’t back down. You stand up and walk forward until you are barely a foot apart. 

He turns away, hitting you with his tail, “Fine, then go out there and reject him. See if I care when the full moon comes.” He starts to walk towards the door, but you grab his wrist, stopping him, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He turns back towards you, teeth bared, “I already told you. We lose control on the full moon. If you have two pissed off wolves come after you, that’s your fault.” You squeeze his wrist, “Two?” He stares at you coldly, as still as a statue. You let go of his wrist and turn around, pacing your floor deep in thought. That was a threat, he threatened you. You don’t have a choice. You have to lie to Bokuto. You have to betray him and mate with him all so Akaashi could fuck him. This was bullshit. This was absolute bullshit. 

You start angrily packing your bag and write a note, pinning it to the table with a kitchen knife. You spin around to glare at Akaashi, “We are going to tell Bokuto that you still want to be his mate and that I agreed to share him with you as soon as we see him. If he doesn’t agree to the plan, then I am going to be his mate, his ONLY mate, and live with your pack until I die. Understand?” Akaashi scoffs and opens your backdoor, stepping out and quickly shifting into his massive black wolf. He runs for the cover of the trees and disappears within seconds. You close the door and allow yourself two silent tears before saying goodbye to your home. 

You slowly walk towards the bright blue eyes that are stalking you through the treeline. Both of you sit in tense silence until Bokuto’s wolf finds you again. His tail wags as he leans down to lick you. “No!” you manage to yell just in time, barely stopping the massive, wet tongue from coating your body in saliva. He pauses, his tongue hanging halfway out of his mouth. Then he realizes why you stopped him and pulls his tongue back in. You smile and he bends down for you to hop on his back again. “Bokuto,” you say, “Akaashi and I actually need to talk to you. Could the both of you shift back for a moment?” Bokuto looks at Akaashi, concerned, and waits until he shifts first to follow suit. 

When both men are in semi-human forms, Bokuto asks, “Is everything okay?” You look at Akaashi and motion for him to explain. He twitches an eyebrow in your direction before turning to Bokuto, “While you were looking for the flower…”  
“I actually couldn’t find it,” Bokuto interrupts sadly. “That’s okay Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pats his shoulder before continuing, “[Y/N] and I talked. I explained our mating situation, and the two of us decided that we both want to be your mate. Since she is human, your bonding ceremony shouldn’t result in a traditionally strong bond, therefore I believe that you should be able to mate with me at the same time without hurting her.” Bokuto stands there, struggling to understand the meaning of Akaashi’s words for a while. 

When he finally understands, tears start to well up in his big, golden eyes, “So ...I,” he sniffles, “I can have both of you? You will both be my mates? That’s possible?” Akaashi nods and Bokuto turns to you with shining eyes. Your heart swells with love. Was Akaashi an ass? Yes. But was Bokuto an amazing werewolf who loved you unconditionally? Yes. So you decided right then and there that in due time, you wouldn’t be lying to him. You would love Bokuto as he loves you. Just because you weren’t as quick to devotion as he was didn’t mean that this couldn’t work. Akaashi watches you with interest as you nod too. “Yes, Bokuto. We both love you, and we both want to be your mate,” you say confidently. 

Bokuto howls and effortlessly sweeps both of you up into his big arms, crushing the three of you together into a group hug. He enthusiastically starts alternating between licking you and Akaashi’s faces while happy crying, “I love both of you so much. I’m so happy. I’m so so so so happy. Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” He sniffles, and you shyly look at Akaashi before leaning in and kissing Bokuto’s cheek. His tail creates a noticeable breeze behind him, and Akaashi smiles, leaning forward to lick a tear off of Bokuto’s cheek. This prompts Bokuto to lovingly shower a frenzy of licks upon the both of you again. If anyone could keep two partners happy, it would be Bokuto. His heart was too big for him to fail. 

The only problem would be Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo I really made Akaashi into the bad guy .... or did I? *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
